


Baby It's Cold Outside

by drkstangl



Series: Tedgens FTW [4]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, am i doing this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkstangl/pseuds/drkstangl
Summary: “Teddy, I’m leaving.”“Baby it’s cold outside.”“It’s the middle of April.”“But baby it’s cold outside.”Henry needed to leave, but Ted didn’t want him to.(i still suck at summary)





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse and grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> I know it’s a “christmas” song, but im kind of running out of ideas and i really like this one.
> 
> Also, Buddy is the same dog from my other fic, “Buddy” (go figure :v)
> 
> Enjoy~

It was supposed to be a wonderful, chill afternoon. Henry’s supposed to be able to relax with his boyfriend and their puppy. It’s been a really long time since their last “Chill day”, as Ted called it, which was a day when they can cuddle, watch movies, spend the day doing things that they love without interruption or worry about work.

Today was supposed to be one of those day. But thanks to his  wonderful boss, they had to cancel the plans for today. According to the rector, there’s a problem in the college that needed Henry’s attention and he made it sound so important, even though Henry doubt that. But he didn’t want to lose his job. What else could he do beside obeying his boss and going to his workplace,  _ on his supposedly “holiday” _ .

When Henry’s almost ready to go, Ted was sitting on the living room. He was pouting while his hand was petting Buddy, their dog. Henry understood that he’s upset about this.

“Teddy, I’m leaving,” Henry said as he wore his blazer. Ted huffed, back facing his boyfriend. Henry sighed, “I know you’re mad. I do too. I promise I will go home as soon as possible.”

Ted turned to look at him and sang, “Baby it’s cold outside.” The pout hasn’t left his face.

Henry stared at him with a flat expression, “It’s the middle of April.”

“But baby it’s cold outside,” Ted got up from the couch and stood in front of Henry, blocking his way. 

“There is no place on earth where there is snow now, except the pole or the mountain top,” Henry tried to walk past Ted.

Ted kept following Henry’s movement and blocking him. He continued singing, “Been hoping that you’d dropped in.”

Henry rolled his eyes, “You really won’t stop until the song’s finished, will you?” Ted shook his head and smiled, he finally catched on, “I’ll hold your hand, they’re just like ice.” Ted offered his hand.

A smile appeared on Henry’s face. He took Ted’s hand and started singing, modifying the lyrics a little bit, “My boss will start to worry.” 

Ted put his left hand on Henry’s waist, “Beautiful, what’s your worry?”

Henry’s right hand found a place on Ted’s shoulder, “The rector will be pacing the floor.”

Ted lead their dance, “ Listen to the fireplace roar.”

Their step was messy. Henry accidentally stepped on Ted’s bare foot, but he continued the song, “So really I'd better scurry.”  

Ted winced, “Beautiful, please don't hurry.“

“But maybe just a half a drink more,” they both pretended like they’re taking a shot, completely in sync. “Put some records on while I pour,” Ted lead them to dance around the room.

“The colleagues might think,” Henry adjusted the lyrics.

“Baby, it's bad out there,” Ted shook his head and widened his eyes, emphasizing the word ‘bad’.

Henry chuckled, “Say, what's in this drink?” 

“No Teds you can have out there,” Ted wiggled his eyebrows.

“I wish I knew how,” they stared at each other’s eyes, “Your eyes are like starlight now”

“To break this spell,” Henry gave him a lovely smile. 

“I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,” Ted let go of Henry’s hand to messed his hair.

Henry hit him lightly because of that, “I ought to say ‘No, no, no, sir’.”

Ted hugged his waist, pulling him closer, “Mind if I move in closer?”

“At least I'm gonna say that I tried,” Henry’s cheeks was turning pink.

“What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?” Ted gave his cheek a peck.

“I really can't stay.” 

“Oh, baby, don't hold out,” Ted raised his arm, leading Henry into a turn.

“Baby, it's cold outside,” they sang the last line together.

They continued to sing the song until the end. Their steps weren’t exactly in sync. Ted accidentally stepped on Henry’s foot, and vice versa. Buddy who’s watching them happily twirled along with his owners. 

When the song ended, they didn’t let go of each other. They looked deep into each other’s eyes. Ted moved his face closer. Henry closed his eyes. Their lips touched each other, soft like the snow during winter. No lust, not rushed, innocent sweet kiss. The number of CO₂ in their lungs forced them to separated. 

“I love you,” Henry said after he regained his breath.

“I love you too,” Ted gave him a short kiss.

“I still need to leave,” Ted whined and crossed his hand. Seeing that made Henry chuckled.

“Finish whatever business you had as soon as possible,” Ted raised his pinky finger.

Henry interlocked his pinky finger with Ted’s, “I promise, can i leave now?”

Ted huffed, “Fine. Do you want me to drive you there?” 

“No , it’s okay,” Henry said as he put on his shoes. He took the car key and walked to the house’s front door. Ted picked Buddy up and followed Henry.

“Bye bye, be careful, we love you” Ted held Buddy’s paw and waved it around. 

Henry laughed, “I will, i love you too.”

  
  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Thankyou...


End file.
